herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hakurō
|friends = |enemies = Akakabuto, Russian Army, Viktor, Maxim, Allam (Aram)}} Hakurō is one of supporting characters of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed. He was voiced by Ryōichi Tanaka in the Japanese Version. Appearance He is a Siberian Husky. History Ginga Nagareboshi Gin He traveled all the way from Hokkaido to join the battle against Akakabuto. He has a quirky sense of humor and is prone to acting quite brashly. In the manga, he loses a leg to wolves. Ginga Densetsu Weed Hakurō meets Jerome who has come from Ou to inform him of the current positions of Gin and his son Weed. Hakurō tells him to watch out as intruders have come ashore and he doesn't know who or what they are. Upon meeting Jerome again, who was attacked by the Russian dogs, Hakurō orders him to be taken away for rest. Jerome makes Hakurō promise to tell Gin about this to get back up and secure his homeland, to which Hakurō first agrees. After Jerome is gone, he reveals he only said that to calm him down and make him feel at ease, as he will not let anyone take his homeland away from him so easily. As Victor and his pack of Russian dogs invade Hokkaido, Hakurō does his best to fight Victor off. He meets them on the train tracks and gives them a warning to leave the island alive as he will not give up his homeland so easily. However, Victor is impatient and attacks Hakurō, leaving him badly injured. His pack fights the Russian dogs in an attempt to drive them away and succeed when Maxim orders everyone to retreat. Hakurō's sons count how many have been lost only to find that they have suffered twenty two casualties and forty more were too wounded to fight, but the enemy suffered no loss at all. Hakurō gives leadership to his eldest son as he is in no condition to fight and orders that all of the dead dogs be taken back to main base so families can say their goodbyes. Back at the base, Hakurō orders his son Suzaku to take his wife and children to Ou for protection. At first he refuses but Hakurō insists and tells him it's an order. Suzaku reluctantly obliges, believing his wife can take the children while he stays to fight. It ends in a duel between Victor and Hakurō. Hakurou sees all of his pack being slaughtered by the Russian army and takes measures into his own hands. As Victor lunges for Jerome, Hakurō gets in the way and Victor grabs his throat instead. Jerome questions why Hakurō would save him, to which the husky responds he is doing it because Jerome is a guest from Ou, and this will be the last he can do for them. Hakurō leaps into the air and spins around to free himself from Victor, only to have a chunk of his neck torn out in the process. Hakurō tells Jerome that this is not the place for him to die as he has an important mission for the Ou army, and he must see it through. He then curses to Russian dogs and tells them he will wait for them in the afterlife before collapsing. Hakurō sees an image of Gin in the sky and apologizes for failing to protect the pack. Hakurō pleads for forgiveness before passing away. Shortly after his death, the Russian dogs attack Jerome until a huge gust of wind blows them all over. Hakurō's soul saves Jerome before departing to afterlife. When Moss dies and crosses the Sanzu River, a Siberian husky is present to welcome him. it is believed that this husky is Hakurō. Gallery Daisuke, Gin & Ohu Army.jpg Navigation Category:Animals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Ginga Heroes